


Sparkle

by yeaka



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The trolls survive.





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Watched [my boyo LP Wandersong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-v86nU-OGY&list=PLfcejBUbhSFHFlFn2o0QkFb7hG1cKTu2U&index=2&t=0s) and loved it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Wandersong or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When the world stops trembling, the old human opens her door. _Light_ streams in, warm but blinding, filling up every corner of the little house. The battered wood doesn’t shine the way the rocks would at home, which, for once, is a good thing. He couldn’t take anymore shimmering. It was so dark for so long that it’s difficult to adjust. 

His boyfriend manages first. One tentative step forward, and then that familiar figure is stalking for the entranceway, cautious but courageous. One furry paw reaches out out to him, and he takes it. Their fingers intertwine, squeezing tight. It’s reassuring. At least they’re _together_, and that makes it easier to face the end of the world. Except it doesn’t feel like the world’s ending anymore. He walks out into the open air and swallows a lungful. 

It’s beautiful. Everything’s _bright_ again. The world’s so colourful around them, lush and blossoming. The trees are full to bursting with deep blue leaves, the trunks so ripe they’re red, and the hills are washed orange-purple far behind them. When he tilts his head back to see the sky, his eyes go wide, because stars are falling in the distance. Crisp leaves crunch beneath their feet. His boyfriend’s palm is soft and hot against his own. It’s all so very _vivid_. This can’t be the way it all ends.

A heavy sigh lets out beside him. “We’re going to be okay.”

He nods. “I... think so too.”

For a long moment, they watch the falling stars glitter down towards the earth. Then he can’t take it anymore. He turns to give his boyfriend a big, happy smooch to celebrate just _living_.


End file.
